1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of construction structures, such as fences, wiring or any other containing electrified filiform elements and susceptible to stretching, as well as to the field of insulators particularly characterized for their use with such construction structures.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an insulator member for electrified filiform elements having a main body that is reduced in size, that possesses an elongated passage for engagement with a stretching hook and which prevents the intercrossing of the insulating and anchor passages within the insulator member.
2. Prior Art
At the present time, several insulator members are known which are comprised of various insulating materials, and are used to engage the electrified filiform elements with stretcher devices that allow their fixation and stretching.
For example, the U.S. Design Patent 5,356,165 discloses a structure wherein there is an elongated cross-shaped opening component surrounded by thin walls. Due to this weakened configuration, this structure gives way and is distorted when subject to stretching. In addition, its traction end adjacent to the opening is not shaped to be engaged by a hook stretcher. Also, the disclosed structure does not have insulating fences to protect the electrified filiform conductor.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,873 shows a complex insulator that operates in a different manner and which structure is very fragile.
The insulator members disclosed by documents AR-P040101190, U.S. Pat. No. 7,406,752 and AR-P050100600, by the same inventors of the present invention, are of small sized insulator members that may be engaged with the hook type openings of a stretcher device. However, these insulator members have intercrossed or overlapping passages that subject the intermediate part of its structure to compression.
In general, most of the known insulators have intercrossed or overlapping passages, which cause a separation to form during compression efforts. This results in extremely dangerous conditions when dealing with electrified conductors because as environmental conditions deteriorate, the insulating structure, especially when composed of plastic materials, tends to break and cause short circuits or electric conduction in parts that should be insulated.
Also known are insulator members that are provided with throats for the electrified conductors, however, most of these structures have their passages intercrossed, work at compression and are very bulky.